Un café
by Lilie654
Summary: C'est stupide, tout ce temps qui passe tandis que rien ne change. Non, ce n'est pas stupide : c'est rageant. Ce temps qui s'écoule et qu'on n'arrive pas à retenir. Petit saut dans le futur, dix ans en avant. One-Shot Huddy.


_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse dans le drama ? Allez savoir…Moi je n'en sais rien. _  
_Et en plus j'aime pas. Mais j'espère que je serai la seule dans ce cas. Huddy, of course !_  
_One-shot._  
_Enjoy… _

_(Fic datant d'octobre 2008)_

_._

_._

**Un café**  
_A lire avec _Cold Water_ de Damien Rice._ www youtube com/watch?v=hgfNDBKe2i4

C'est stupide, tout ce temps qui passe tandis que rien ne change. Non, ce n'est pas stupide : c'est rageant. Ce temps qui s'écoule et qu'on n'arrive pas à retenir. Cette impression que malgré tout ce qui pourra arriver, la vie continue de faire son bonhomme de chemin, et que finalement rien ne change vraiment.

Lisa Cuddy est seule dans son bureau, au Princeton Plainsboro et elle ressasse de sales pensées. Il est tard en plus. Elle aurait pu appeler n'importe quelle soi-disant « amie » sinon. Mais elle n'en a pas vraiment envie. Elle mesure l'ampleur de sa solitude. Cinquante ans. Ce soir, elle fête ses cinquante ans. Seule, dans son bureau.

La vie est cruelle parfois. Non, elle l'est tout le temps. Tous les jours. En tous cas elle connaît un homme pour qui c'est le cas. Un homme qui doit d'ailleurs être actuellement seul dans son bureau, un étage au-dessus d'elle. La différence, c'est que lui il en a l'habitude. Pire : sa solitude, il l'a voulue. Elle commence à le comprendre. A ne jamais rien attendre de la vie, il n'en a jamais été déçu. Mais tout de même… C'est dur, non ?

Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Lentement, elle se décide à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte, presque comme un fantôme. Elle abandonne à leur sort les nombreux dossiers qui ne recevront ni son tampon ni sa signature ce soir.

Les couloirs sont déserts. Les ascenseurs sont vides. En ce qui la concerne, la vie est cruelle. Parfois. Ce soir surtout. Ce mois-ci de façon générale. Car elle attend depuis un mois maintenant. Elle commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ou à désespérer sérieusement, c'est selon. Inquiète ou désespérée, elle devrait demander à un psy. Mais elle doit s'y attendre maintenant, à son âge… Son rêve s'éloigne, et bientôt il partira définitivement. Très bientôt, peut-être même que c'est déjà fini pour elle. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter que cela puisse être « fini ». Pourquoi cela serait-il « fini » ? Sa vie s'arrête-t-elle maintenant ? Elle ne sait pas trop. Continuer encore, pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Et surtout pour qui ?

Quel cliché, se dit-elle. Réagir comme toute femme le fait en passant ce cap : s'écrouler après l'apogée de sa vie. Sauf que l'apogée de sa vie est bien moins exaltante que la moyenne, donc finalement elle ne tombe pas de bien haut. Ou bien elle tombe encore plus bas, ça reste à voir. Le flot de ses pensées continue alors qu'elle continue son chemin en sortant de l'ascenseur. Ici aussi, le couloir est silencieux et sombre. La seule lumière qui éclaire la pénombre, faiblarde, vient d'un bureau au fond à gauche. Elle sait pertinemment d'où elle provient. Elle s'y était attendue.

Elle avance toujours, sans penser à ce qu'elle fait ni à l'endroit où elle se rend. Pas un appel, pas une carte dans sa boîte aux lettres. C'est la journée la plus vide de l'année, celle où il y a vraisemblablement le moins de gens qui pensent à elle. Il paraît que ce devrait être le contraire. Mais ses amis n'ont pas l'air de tenir assez à elle pour lui adresser une pensée un jour comme celui-ci. Ses collègues ne sont pas assez proches pour connaître sa date de naissance. Ses parents sont morts il y a plusieurs années. Elle se trouve pathétique. Il y a de quoi.

Elle pousse la porte de verre d'où filtre la lumière sans même regarder au préalable à l'intérieur. House est là, un casque sur les oreilles, son I-pod posé sur le bureau. Il est penché au-dessus de quelques papiers. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas de cas en ce moment. Elle s'approche avec la même démarche fantomatique qui l'a menée jusqu'ici. Sur son visage, elle garde une expression neutre, presque détachée. Elle est toujours plongée dans ses pensées. A l'image de son trajet à travers l'hôpital, elle reparcoure sa vie. Pour finalement atterrir devant ce bureau et voir le diagnosticien relever la tête, s'apercevant enfin de sa présence. Elle le regarde à peine. Il se redresse et renverse son corps sur le dossier de son siège, pouvant ainsi la toiser presque entièrement. Elle reste immobile, les mains vaguement jointes devant elle, le regard fixé sur les feuilles étalées entre eux deux. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau et essaie de lire à l'envers. Sans succès, ou plutôt sans grande conviction.  
« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demande-t-elle d'une voix morne.  
Il répond sur le même ton :  
- Bah… Rien de passionnant. Et vous ?  
- Rien de passionnant non plus. _Rien_ tout court à vrai dire.  
Le silence s'empare d'eux. Il n'a rien à dire, elle non plus. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait là. C'est juste que le temps est passé et qu'il ne s'est rien passé pour lui non plus. La même existence un brin misérable. Elle s'est dite que, peut-être, plutôt que d'être seul chacun dans son coin, autant être seul à deux. Alors elle est là maintenant. Et elle le regarde enfin. Elle sent que ses yeux brillent mais elle n'est pas sûre que House le voie. Ils se scrutent silencieusement. Presque bêtement.  
- Ca vous dirait de sortir prendre un café ? propose-t-il.  
Elle penche la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir.  
- Oui, j'aimerais bien, conclut-elle.  
Elle aimerait rajouter un petit sourire mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ceci n'empêche pas le coin des lèvres de House de se relever légèrement.

Il se redresse et attrape sa canne posée contre son bureau. Il se lève en un geste familier et contourne le meuble, abandonnant là les papiers qui ne recevront pas son attention ce soir. Sa veste quitte le portemanteau et rejoint ses épaules. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il s'arrête et se pince les lèvres. Il la regarde et attend sans un mot. Elle descend alors de son perchoir et passe devant. Il la suit tandis qu'elle sort du bureau. Il éteint la lumière avant de fermer la porte à clefs.

Souvent, c'est compliqué de se retrouver avec quelqu'un et de ne rien avoir à dire. On cherche à tout prix un sujet de conversation pour combler un genre de froid qui s'installe. Ce n'est pas le cas pour eux dans ce couloir, ni dans cet ascenseur, ni dans ce nouveau couloir. Ils se taisent mais n'en ressentent aucune gêne. Au contraire, c'est même très bien comme ça. Elle entre dans son bureau et récupère sa veste, éteint la lumière, ferme sa porte à clefs. Le même rituel et quelque part le même symbole : on ne revient pas ici ce soir.

Elle le rejoint. Il l'a attendue là où il l'a laissé, sur le pas de la porte. Ils sortent de l'établissement après avoir salué l'infirmière de garde. Il fait frais, presque trop. Cuddy fourre ses mains dans les poches de son manteau rembourré. L'hiver arrive à grands pas, et ce soir ça se sent très bien. Elle capte que House s'est arrêté pour fermer son manteau. Il ne peut pas marcher avec sa canne et fermer son blouson en même temps. Elle l'attend. Quand il a fini, il se remet en marche et la rejoint quelques pas plus tard. Ils marchent au même rythme le long du trottoir. Le bruit de ses talons résonne avec régularité. Ils sont presque seuls dans la rue.  
- On passe par là ? demande-t-elle en désignant une direction.  
Ils ne savent même pas où ils vont, pourtant la question de Cuddy désigne un choix. Un choix entre quoi et quoi ?  
- D'accord, répond-t-il simplement.

C'est le chemin qui traverse le parc. Ils s'engagent entre les arbres et les pelouses, mais très vite Cuddy s'éloigne en direction des gazons. Elle enlève ses talons et ses pieds nus rencontrent la fraîcheur de l'herbe recouverte de rosée. Elle frémit alors qu'un frisson remonte le long de son corps. Il lui semble que toutes ses sensations sont exacerbées. Délire hormonal ? Elle n'ose pas y penser. Elle marche ainsi sur quelques mètres. House la suit sur un chemin en parallèle. Ils arrivent vite au bout de la parcelle de verdure. Elle n'a pas l'air enclin à renfiler ses chaussures. Elle préfère se diriger vers un banc bordant le chemin. Elle n'a même pas besoin de traverser, il est du bon côté. Elle s'assoit. Bien qu'il soit de bois, il lui semble que le banc est froid. Elle replie ses pieds sous elle et vient se blottir contre l'épaule de House lorsqu'il s'assoie à ses côtés.

Il ne proteste même pas. Il feint juste l'indifférence en regardant dans une autre direction. Il le savait très bien. Elle le savait très bien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Le regard dit bien plus que des mots, et leurs regards veulent tout dire.

Elle ferme les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'épais manteau de House. Elle n'a pas l'intention de pleurer. Non. Elle n'a pas de raison. Elle voudrait juste lui parler. Elle ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet. La vérité, toute crue ? La nuit s'écoule lentement. Sa tête reste posée sur son épaule. Il n'a pas bougé. Elle regarde en l'air maintenant. La cime des arbres remue à peine. Si peu de vent, on dirait que le monde est mort. Ou en pause du moins.

Elle le sent soudain bouger contre elle. Il essaie d'attraper quelque chose dans la poche de son jean, sous son manteau. Elle se redresse légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche et voit tout à coup jaillir le petit flacon orangé. Elle repose sa tête sur son épaule. Ses yeux fixent les cachets qui dégringolent dans la main du médecin. Il s'apprête à les porter à sa bouche d'un geste sec et machinal, mais il se stoppe sans raison, comme pour rompre l'habitude. Il sait qu'elle l'observe. Cela fait des années qu'elle l'observe faire ce geste. La différence c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle y assiste sans broncher. Elle ne dira rien. Elle a renoncé à lui répéter. Le mal est fait : il a plus de soixante ans. Il ne récupérera jamais, il en mourra certainement. D'une certaine façon, il est mort lorsqu'il a perdu son muscle il y a des dizaines d'années. Et s'il n'est pas mort, il est condamné.

C'est juste qu'il n'est peut-être pas obligé de lui faire subir ça, là maintenant tout de suite. Le comprimé reste dans sa main, qu'il abaisse ensuite. Son visage pivote un peu vers elle et son menton piquant rencontre le haut de sa tête soyeuse.

C'est un signal, elle le sait parfaitement. Il sait qu'elle est là, qu'elle a besoin de quelque chose. Mais il ne sait pas exactement de quoi. Elle se redresse et ramène ses genoux contre elle, les enserre de ses bras. Pourquoi le lui dirait-elle à lui ? Parce qu'elle n'a que lui à qui en parler. Alors elle prend un ton aussi détaché que possible, le regard plongé dans le vide, pour faire comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, comme si ce n'était pas grave.  
- Je crois que…  
Elle se concentre sur la manière de le dire, en un souffle, pour l'évacuer d'un seul coup.  
- … je suis ménopausée.  
- J'ai l'impression que vous passez plutôt bien ce cap.  
Elle tourne son visage vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux. Son expression neutre s'est dissipée. Une tristesse indéfectible est ancrée dans ses traits. Sa voix s'étrangle :  
- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
Elle n'a pas l'intention de pleurer. Non. Elle se détourne et regarde le ciel. C'est plus dur de pleurer quand on regarde en l'air. Il lui répond.  
- Moi j'ai plutôt bien passé ce cap.  
Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Blaguer, c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux. Elle se détend et continue de sourire au ciel. Il lui semble que le firmament brille un peu plus. Peut-être que ce sont ses yeux qui sont moins humides. Elle n'attend pas grand-chose de lui. Elle apprécie déjà son trait d'esprit, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant une caresse dans le dos, même furtive, ne serait pas de trop. Rien ne vient. Au lieu de ça, il reprend la parole après un long blanc.  
- J'ai appris que j'étais stérile à dix-sept ans.  
Le sourire de Cuddy s'évanouit. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers lui, perplexe.  
- Anomalie génétique de la spermiogénèse. Il n'y a rien à faire.  
Ils se fixent silencieusement. Longuement, très longuement.  
- Alors maintenant on est à égalité, établit-elle.  
- Non, on ne le sera jamais.  
Elle fronce très légèrement les sourcils.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu le désir de paternité, explique-t-il.  
Il a raison, c'est évident. Elle se pince les lèvres pour se contenir. Il ne veut pas lui faire mal, il veut juste lui montrer qu'il comprend.  
- Et je n'aurais jamais pu être le père potentiel de vos enfants, même si vous me l'aviez demandé.  
Elle sent son cœur se crisper sous sa poitrine. Comment peut-il dire des choses pareilles ? Elle a peur de se laisser emporter si elle desserre ses lèvres pour parler, mais elle veut en avoir le cœur net :  
- Vous avez pensé à tout ça ?  
- Bien sûr.

Elle ne sait pas comment il fait pour garder cette expression neutre alors qu'elle, elle est au bord de la crise de larmes. Elle est forte mais pas à ce point-là. Elle revient se blottir contre lui. Cette fois-ci, la situation est différente : il n'a plus ses mains dans ses poches. Elle se blottit contre son flanc chaud, le visage contre son épaisse écharpe. Elle est déçue de ne pas pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son cou. Il met quelques instants à s'habituer au contact et à se détendre. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

Elle le sent replier son bras sur elle, et sa main remonte du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa chevelure. Ce n'est qu'un petit geste pour n'importe qui, mais il prend énormément d'importance quand on l'attend depuis longtemps. Elle savoure la caresse qui parcoure son épaule, son flanc et s'achève sur sa taille. Cette façon de la serrer contre lui la réconforte au plus au point. Il n'a pas besoin de mots. Elle n'a pas besoin de larmes.

Ils restent immobiles. Longuement, très longuement. Elle ferme les yeux. Et puis…  
- House…  
- Hum ?  
- Embrassez-moi.  
Il l'oblige à se redresser et plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle n'y lit pas de surprise. Il n'y lit pas de prière. Juste de la sincérité. Il s'applique à la hisser sur ses genoux. Au passage, il sent que ses pieds et ses jambes sont gelés. Il les glisse entre ses cuisses, sous son manteau, pour les réchauffer. Son visage est à présent à la hauteur du sien, tout près. Leurs souffles les réchauffent mutuellement. Il pose une main sur sa joue, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il revient sur sa joue, effleure ses lèvres de son pouce. Il prend son temps. L'instant est délicat. Ses yeux suivent le trajet de ses doigts sur sa peau fraîche. Ses caresses la font frémir.

Enfin, il penche son visage en avant et ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

L'étreinte dure. Elle dure toujours. Ils n'ont plus de souffle. Seules leurs lèvres se séparent. Leurs fronts restent collés, leurs nez entrecroisés. Puis, joue contre joue, il glisse sa bouche près de son oreille et chuchote :  
- Joyeux anniversaire. »

En fait, ce n'est pas fini pour elle. Ce n'est jamais fini.

Au-dessus d'eux, la cime des arbres s'agite sous l'effet d'une légère brise de vent.  
Elle a un peu froid mais ce n'est pas important : il vient de lui promettre de lui faire un café en rentrant.

.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
